<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I really Innocent? by xxxajun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053830">Am I really Innocent?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxajun/pseuds/xxxajun'>xxxajun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imposter Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Canon up until the point where Dream is thrown in prison, Dreamons, Gen, George is confused, Imposter Dream, People are hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxajun/pseuds/xxxajun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream founded the Dream SMP after having left his home, he took his two best friends and invited a couple other friends to come along with him. This land was his everything, he cherished it with his whole heart which is why he left someone who he trusted with his whole heart in charge of looking over it while he went on a small trip. </p><p>That small trip turned into a couple of weeks, into a couple of months, all the way until a year with no updates on how the land or his friends had been doing. So after finally traveling all the way home, he expects everything to be somewhat how he left it but finds everything's different and everyone's changed. People are hurt, and memories are forever destroyed.</p><p>And he only has one person to blame: the imposter who pretended to be him for a year but is the imposter really the only person to blame here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Imposter Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I really Innocent?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cascading waves hit his boat as he stared at the horizon. He was close to his home, it’d been a while since he’d left the Dream SMP, his land to go visit home for a few weeks, those few weeks turned to a few months and now it had almost been a year. His plans had complicated into something much grander than he expected.</p><p>Now he had left his home to go back to his land. He had left George in charge while he was gone, and he’d hope his letters had reached the man’s palace informing him of his extended stay home. </p><p>With a hand over his eyes, he saw the signs of land and stepped back inside his boat. The mask stared at him with menacing eyes, it was a gift from his old village’s witch, enchanting it so he could see and breath perfectly fine. He had decided to wear it regularly after he became a public figure to protect his loved ones but he had stopped wearing it once he returned home. </p><p>He grabbed the porcelain, there was a small crack on it from his usual duels he remembered Sapnap had done it with a punch. A small chuckle left his lips, has he put the mask up to his face tightening the straps around his head. He grabbed his bag, heading out towards the outside region of the boat, he quickly saw the dock though a bit trashed he didn’t mind it. </p><p>Docking his boat he hopped off it landing gracefully on the dock. His eyes searched the landscape, a bit different from when he left but had been a year so it was granted that they had built a few more things while he was gone. </p><p>His eyes were furrowed, the land seemed a bit rough compared to how it looked like when he left. </p><p>“Hello?” He hesitantly said, his head poking around the corner he was going to continue but he heard footsteps. A hand came towards his axe and he quickly took it out pointing it at the footsteps. “Who are you?” He asked carefully, it was a man with fox ears he could tell from the color pattern. He wore enchanted netherite armor, and a sneer on his face. </p><p>“Cut the bullshit, Dream, how did you get out?” The fox hybrid sneered, he narrowed his eyebrows. Had George invited one of his friends into the land or something? He knew he gave the man control of the land, but he had stopped receiving letters after a few weeks. </p><p>“Did George invite you here or something?” He asked, a confused tone in his voice. “Where is he? I need to talk to him.” The man scoffed, a man going towards his own axe. </p><p>Dream held back a complaint, taking off his admin belt opening it up and quickly typing. He was a bit rusty, having no reason to use it outside of his borders. The fox hybrid’s eyes widened in disbelief. Dream raised an eyebrow, “What? You didn’t know I was an admin or something?” He typed in George’s full name, finding his location. “Sorry, I’ll need to go.” He clicked something quickly, and felt himself move. </p><p>He opened his eyes to find himself in front of a torn down house. “George?” Dream said, putting away his belt. “Can you tell what happened while I was gone?” He walked down the bridge, and found a man sitting lazily hanging from a tree. “George, oh my god there you are.” </p><p>The man’s eyes opened quickly, alarmed eyes staring at him. “What--Dream, I, you’re in prison what the hell? How the hell did you get out?” Dream scoffed, a slight annoyance bursting through him. </p><p>“I just got back from my parents, didn’t you get my letters?” He explained, crossing his arms. George only furrowed his eyebrows, “Oh come on, my mom got sick and I had to take care of my family. She’s fine, thank the heavens but I come back and there’s this random fux hybrid pointing his netherite sword at me.” </p><p>“What the hell? Dream, you got back from that trip ages ago.” George got up from his position. </p><p>Dream stared him, “Fucking hell, I hate this mask. Gimme a second.” Hands went up to unbuckle the straps of his mask. He shoved the porcelain mask into his backpack only to turn back towards George, who was staring at him with wide teary eyes. “What? You’ve seen my face before.” </p><p>“You, you don’t have the scar.” George spoke in disbelief. </p><p>“What scar?” Dream asked, crossing his arms. “George, what is going on?” </p><p>“Let me see your admin belt.” George spoke quickly, his hands were shaking and Dream only raised an eyebrow before taking out his belt. It was green, one he chose when he first got his land, and there a few cracks but nothing debilitating. A few stickers here and there from his younger sister, and a giant keychain from Sapnap saying it was a good luck charm. </p><p>“I haven’t been using it much, but it’s still in pretty--” He was interrupted by a crushing hug. “Woah, I've been gone  a long time but please give me room to breathe here.” He wheezed out, hands wrapping around George. </p><p>“It’s actually you! What the hell, Dream?” George stuttered out, his hands still gripping the man’s sweater tightly. “Where have you been? I-I-” </p><p>“Woah, woah, what do you mean? What happened George?” Dream asked, confusion seeping into his tone. He pulled the two apart, though George loosely held onto his sleeve, eyes watering and his lips wobbling. “Are you okay?” </p><p>George nodded, whipping away a few stray tears with his hoodie sleeve. “Yeah, it’s just I thought I lost my best friend.” Dream furrowed his eyebrows, “There was an imposter, apparently. He, he came back when you were supposed to and said he was Dream, he looked exactly like you as well.” George explained meekly, “But his attitude, personality, everything else was so different. He was so cold with Sapnap and I, he was so power hungry and he kept trying to keep everyone under his control. He even turned Tubbo and Tommy against each other, and he exiled Tommy from L’manberg. And he did so many other horrible things, it’s too much to count so we put him in a prison Sam built.” Dream stared wide eyed at the explanation, there were too many questions swirling in his head for him to comprehend. </p><p>“Okay, woah, um, first of all. Who the hell is Tubbo and Tommy? And what’s L’manberg? George, I’ve been gone for a year.” He sighs, George sheepishly smiled. “Look you don’t have to explain everything right now, let’s just fix this mess quickly and then I’ll learn all the details.” He looks around the area. “What is this place anyways?” </p><p>George reddens, “It’s a house that I built a few months ago, it got destroyed by To- by some people.” Dream raises an eyebrow, before letting out a wheeze. </p><p>“George this house is so lesbian cottage core, oh my god no wonder they trashed it.” Dream laughed out, holding his stomach. George formed a scowl, before giving a small grin. “Sorry, I just didn’t expect this to be your place. Maybe Alyssa’s, but even that is a giant nah.” </p><p>They were quickly interrupted by some screaming, Dream whipped around a hand on his axe and another pushing George behind him. It was a group of people, all dressed in netherite except a few odd ones out decked out in diamond. He recognized Punz, Sam, and the fox hybrid from earlier. </p><p>Dream raised an eyebrow, glancing behind him at George who gave a nervous smile. </p><p>“George!” Punz yelled in the middle of the bridge. “Fundy warned us that Dream escaped, who is this guy?” George’s eyes widened, before he pushed himself in front of Dream. “Wait…” Punz eyes widened, “Is that Dream?” Dream could only guess his attire or hair gave it away. Punz raised his trident, “George, step away from him, he’s dangerous.” </p><p>“Punz, woah, please let me explain. This is all some big misunderstanding.” George raised his hands up in the air, “This is the real Dream, the one before his trip a year ago, the one we’ve been living with is an imposter, a fake one, okay?” Punz raised an eyebrow, trident still mid air in his hand. </p><p>“How do I know if the asshole didn’t just manipulate you?” Punz said, venom dripping from his tone. Dream then said something he’d never thought he’d see from his best friend, George’s eyes flickered in doubt, his hands started shaking again, and he took a small step away from him. That was when Dream realized, this wasn’t some imposter wanting fame and fortune, it was an imposter looking for power, control, tyranny, and this man was dangerous. Dream felt fury run through his veins, he took out his admin belt looking at the people currently on his land. </p><p>He heard shouting but he went into spectator mode, a rare thing but necessary in this case. He let out ‘tsk’ when he saw a person with the exact same name as him, sitting in a large black building: the prison he supposed. He teleported, keeping himself in spectator mode throughout it. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, he was met with a black everything with lava pouring down the sides. </p><p>“Ah, I’ve seen you’ve finally come back from your excursion.” The imposter, the fake, still wearing the same smiley face mask. He wore an orange jumpsuit, his blonde hair slicked back but ruffled slightly. Even with the mask on, he could see the smirk he adorned on his face. “Here I thought, you would never come back after the mess I've caused.” </p><p>Dream felt anger, as he stepped out of spectator mode. “Who are you?” He asked, venom in his tone. The imposter laughed lowly. </p><p>“Dream, I expected more from you. I thought it’d be obvious by now, but I guess I overestimated your capabilities.” The tension ran through the room like fumes of a fire, slowly filling the room with unbreathable smoke that made Dream want to choke. “It was fun to mess with your friends, now I have this nice retirement home, mhm?” </p><p>He stepped forward, his fist curled up by his sides, eyes directly on the mask. “I don’t know what you’ve done, all I know is that you hurt people, a lot of people. And the worst of all, you didn’t even have the guts to do it yourself so you used someone’s else's identity. All I see in front of me is a coward.” He grabbed the man’s jumpsuit, dragging him to stand up. With a low and venomous voice, he spoke,“So I’ll ask again, who are you and what did you do to my friends?” </p><p>Dream let go of his death grip on the jumpsuit after a period of silence, “Fine, you’ll eventually talk but right now I have to clean your mess.” He turned around to leave, his admin belt already out. </p><p>A low hum made him stop, “Good luck cleaning up this mess, it's a big one this time.” Dream didn’t glance back but tensed slightly before going back into spectator mode and teleporting away. He didn’t know the whole ordeal was caught on camera, being watched by Sam and Punz from outside the prison. </p><p>Dream teleported to the only other place he knew, the Community House, but it wasn’t how he left it. It was all destroyed, only a few beams left hanging in the air, he could almost feel his knees shaking threatening to collapse as he stared in horror at the thing he called home. The first thing he built with his friends. </p><p>“We think Imposter Dream blew the Community House.” A voice spoke up from behind him, Dream didn’t flinch or move, or do anything, just kept his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. “He used it as a tactic to get the rest of us to kill Tommy, it didn’t work obviously but it certainly stung for a lot of us to see it gone.” Sam, he recognized the voice, he was the fifth person he invited onto his land having met at a builder’s competition being hosted by his friend. </p><p>“It’s all gone, huh?” Dream’s voice wavered slightly, “I, I don’t even know what to say...I should’ve come back sooner, my parents were right, a land can’t go that long without its original admin.” He broke his gaze with the destroyed building, squeezing his eyes closed. “I’m sorry about anything that imposter did to you.” Dream muttered, a hand still clenched onto his admin belt.</p><p>Sam put a hesitant hand onto his shoulder, “It’s fine, that wasn’t you Dream. You couldn’t have stopped it.” Dream let out a bitter chuckle, he wanted to say he could have; a small voice in his head telling him he knows what this imposter is but he ignored it only turning around to face the creeper hybrid. </p><p>“Tell me everything. I left here a year ago, and it seems that everything important happened right after I left.” Dream put away his admin belt, his eyes meeting the creeper hybrid’s. They seemed so tired, so dull, and Dream looked away quickly. “Nevermind, I actually have to do something.” He turned around, choosing to walk through the ruins of his old home than to face the truth of it all.</p><p>That he wasn’t as innocent as Sam thought he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved the idea that the current DSMP! Dream is just an imposter and the real Dream is somewhere else. So I decided to write something about this, not sure if I should turn this into a series or not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>